Wish Upon a Star
by Torr Mercury
Summary: First fic. SxA paring. What happens after 3rd Impact when life returns to normal? Will there be chaos again? Discontinued.
1. Chap:1 The Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE. If I did then I would be rich and this would be real wouldn't it? And I will not be reposting this in the other chapters just so you all know.

Key: "speech" 'thought' _flashback _**emphasizing**

Paring: Shinji x Asuka

* * *

A/N: My first fic so don't sue me. Don't flame please just compliment or give constructive criticism. And I also think this fic sucked but bare with me as I get better ok? Oh and WAFF warning here and characters may seem OOC. Especially Asuka I think. I'm a sappy fool and there's nothing you can do about it. Oh and I also need pre-readers if I'm gona continue this. And depending on reviews I may or may not continue so yea… Oh and this takes place after Third Impact I'll go into detail later on.

Edit: I have just revised this chapter a bit but it's nothing too big. Just a few things here and there.

* * *

**Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

It was coming any second now and she knew it. 'Any second now… Any second…' "3… 2… 1…"

"SHINJI!"

"There is..." And with that, Misato wisely retreated into her room while Asuka chewed out Shinji, again.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU COOK JAPANESE AGAIN! I WANT SOMETHING NORMAL TO EAT FOR ONCE, OH WAIT I FORGOT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT NORMAL IS BECAUSE YOU'RE A BAKA!" Asuka screamed.

And as usual, came Shinji's little muttered apology, "Sorry Asuka…"

"IS THAT **_ALL_** YOU CAN EVER SAY BAKA? IT'S ALWAYS SORRY THIS SORRY THAT DON'T YOU EVER STAND UP FOR YOURSELF? AND THE WORST THING IS THAT YOU DON'T EVER MEAN YOU'RE SORRY WHEN YOU SAY IT! IT'S ALWAYS MECHANICAL! GROW A SPINE YOU WIMP!" Asuka's usual fury was aimed right into Shinji's face. He winced.

"Sorry…" Came Shinji's auto response. 'Please don't hit me, please don't hit me…' was all Shinji though as he had his head bowed, his eyes squeezed shut, and preparing for a slap from Asuka and her telling him how much of a baka and wimp he is but it never came. Daring to look up, Shinji saw Asuka sitting at her place at the table in the dining room table fuming with her arms crossed across her chest and muttering something about Shinji being a baka, useless, spinelessand hopeless. Shinji breathed a sigh of relief and went back into the kitchen before Asuka did anything again, finished preparing dinner, and then brought it out.

Meanwhile, Misato was in her room being careful not to get in the way of the redhead when she was angry. When the storm blew out, Misato poked her head out of the door and listened intently. Hearing nothing, Misato left the safety of her room and entered the dining room and saw Asuka just grumbling and fuming with her arms crossed instead of her normal "screaming at Shinji for different random reasons" routine. 'What's gotten into her?' Misato wondered as she sat down with a beer in hand.

Shinji brought out all the food and found Misato at the table already and watching Asuka. 'There is definitely something up with Asuka today' Shinji and Misato thought as they ate. Misato was now concentrating on her food and beer while Shinji was running different scenarios through his head of what could have happened to Asuka.

Asuka was mostly silent through out the meal while she was usually teasing Shinji or arguing with Misato. To top it all off, Asuka usually ate a lot during dinner but today she was staring off into space and picking at her food.

Shinji was about to whisper to Misato and ask her what was wrong with Asuka when Asuka suddenly spoke up.

"What are you looking at baka? See something you like?" Asuka teased with a smirk.

"Wha?... Oh uhh no… uhh I mean… uhh… s-sorry…" Shinji stuttered while turning red as he caught himself staring at Asuka and turned away.

"Whatever," Asuka sighed as she went back to staring off into space.

The rest of the dinner was rather uneventful as they finished up. Asuka retreated to her room while Misato drank more beer and Shinji fed Pen-Pen.

"Ummm, do you know what's up with Asuka today?" Shinji asked Misato afterhe finished feeding Pen-Pen.

"Nope not a clue. Go ask her about it." Misato ordered Shinji between gulps of beer. Her 3rd of the second pack tonight.

Shinji shook his head at Misato's drinking habit while he walked into the hall and stopped in front of Asuka's room. Gathering the courage to knock and ask what was wrong, Shinji put his hand on the door and knocked and asked, "Hey Asuka?"

There was no answer. Shinji opened the door and found that no one was inside. Shinji walked to his room while wondering where Asuka was. Deciding that she must be in the bathroom he opened his door and was about to go in when he heard a sound coming from the balcony.

Wondering if that was Asuka, Shinji went into the hall. He poked his head around to the balcony and was almost hit in the face by Asuka's long flowing hair. Shinji flinched and took his head back. He sighed while thinking 'so that's where she is…' Gathering courage to ask her what was wrong again, Shinji was surprised as Asuka spoke. Immediately, Shinji covered his head with his hands and shut his eyes preparing for Asuka to hit him or scream at him for spying on her and being a hentai baka but it never came. When he realized this, Shinji sat down against a wall and listened intently on what Asuka was saying.

"… first star of the night." Asuka sighed. "Mama… What did you leave me? Why did everyone leave me? Was it because I wasn't a good person? Was it? What made you all to leave me? Mama… you chose a doll over me…" Then came a sob.

Shinji was franticly thinking. 'Oh my god… no wonder she wants everyone to notice her. So that she wouldn't be alone… and yet she pushes everyone away… why?' Shinji started thinking about his own past as Asuka spilled her own. After wards, Shinji had to come to grips that her past was pretty much the same as his own. The only difference was that her father hadn't shunned her like Shinji's did.

"Shinji……" Asuka whispered almost inaudibly.

Shinji heard though, and his head peaked up in interest.

"What am I doing out here talking to myself?" Asuka asked no one in particular. Then she sobbed again. "I'm already low enough might as well get this over with…"

'…' Shinji wanted to know what it was that she wanted to do and why she had said his name. 'Probably wants me to disappear… She doesn't like me anyways so what about me? Or does she? No she can't because I'm just a spineless coward, a perverted baka as she says… No just like she says. I'm just a horrible person that's why my dad shunned me. That's why no one likes me let alone love me… Especially her… She can't love me let alone like me no matter how much I wish…' Shinji mentally degraded himself again. He started to get up to leave her in peace but then curiosity got the better of him. 'I mustn't run away… I mustn't run away… I mustn't run away… I mustn't run away… **_No_**… I **_WON'T_** run away…' With that he sat back down and stayed put with an inaudible sigh.

"I hope… no not even hope, I wish that Shinji will never leave me but that can't happen and I know it… I beat him, insult him, and embarrass him. There is no way that he can even like me, let alone love me…" She whispered. But something inside told her otherwise. 'If he **_really_** didn't like you, then why does he care about you?' 'He does not. He tries to help everyone even if they hate him.' 'But why does he even help them then if not to try to get them to like him?' 'Because… Because… No he just wants to have a friend. Nothing more…' 'Are you sure?' '…' Asuka mentally argued with herself. When she concluded the fight, she looked up to see a shooting star pass by overhead. "Hey a shooting star… I wish…" Asuka's voice cracked and she stuttered, "I-I wish upon a s-star for Shinji t-to never l-leave me… E-ever… J-just never l-leave me all alone and abandon me l-like everyone else d-does… P-please just n-never leave me…" Asuka started to cry again and slid down to her knees.

Shinji just sat there dumbfounded not knowing what to do. His deepest wish came true and yet he couldn't do anything. She would be mad at him for listening in on her. He was torn. He wanted to go out there and hug her and tell her that everything would be alright and that he loved her too. He wanted to tell her that he would never leave her and that nothing will ever separate them but, he didn't want her to think he was just going to try and take advantage of her. He knew that she always thought of things with the worst outcome and then runaway but he couldn't blame her.

Shinji was torn so he just did what he always did when something was going to hurt him. He ran away.

* * *

A/N: Lalalalalalalalalalala… okok so it sucked. (at least in my opinion it did but I'm like Shinji and I may think that things I do are worse than they really are so I need other opinions on this) so review this and tell me what you thought ok? Thanks! 


	2. Interlude 1

Interlude for an Author's note and a brief summary of the next chapter to test your mettle ok?

A/N: Wow…… I didn't actually think you would al think it was good… But yay! Thanks for all the reviews you guys and I will try to keep the suggestions in mind. I still need a pre-reader so if interested, just e-mail me or tell me in a review. Ok? Thanks guys and I'm looking forward to more reviews and to actually finishing this story. (Yay self confidence hehe) Oh yea and I revised the first chapter a bit too. Nothing too big but just fixing some typos and acting on a few suggestions.

* * *

To Scion-of-Thanatos: hehe Sorry about the WAAF but as I said, I'm a sappy fool so yea… Sorry again. And yes I did make a few typos in there thanks for noticing I will be fixing it. The OOC part, well this is a fanfic and after 3rd Impact. People do change and by the way, I haven't said this yet but this is taking place 1 year after 3rd Impact so the characters are 16 in this fic or at least almost. And what do you mean by keep Shinji somewhat in character? Your gona have to explain that to me because I think I'm doing a somewhat decent job of doing that. Thanks for the advice! 

To Unknown-writer85: Thanks for the compliment and I'll definitely keep it up. In fact I'm improving!

To Rahhel: Umm ok then. I'll keep improving. And thanks for just reviewing even if it wasn't much. Still helpful you know so thanks!

To katyn1: Well ok I did exaggerate that and it does take place after 3rd Impact so she did deal with the umm I forgot which angel mind raped her. But to hell with it. Thanks for just reviewing!

To Frost-EVA-04: Well thank you for your praise. Of course I won't let it go to my head if you catch my drift, but thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.

To marduk-report: Well as I said before, I did exaggerate that part so yea. And yes I do need a pre-reader. And I will watch out for my punctuation and such but I do think I did a pretty good job considering I wrote and typed that up in only about 30 minutes and reread it only once to revise it a bit. Thanks and hope you enjoy the rest of it.

To Necrokon: Wow thanks man. Lots of positive reinforcement Oh and are you interested in being my pre-reader? You did say you want to read ahead. Get back to me on that ok?

To Incognito girl: Ehh… You have a point there and thanks for that reprimand because I needed it. And you're very right. Oh and I hope you actually read this fic but if not then I understand. Thank you very much for your advice!

To Zephyr892: WOO! Another fan hurray! Well keep your eyes peeled because I'm gona update soon ok? Thanks for the review!

* * *

Alright everybody! Thanks for all the reviews and yes I will be improving myself constantly and keeping all your suggestions in mind so no worries there ok? Oh and I also decided to change the second cat to drama. I can do angst but that wouldn't fit too well would it? Anyways, so here's the summary I promised: 

Wish Upon a Star Chapter 2

Faces of Death

So Shinji ran away yet again from his problems. Hearing what he has from Asuka, he looks at her in a whole new light. He ran off back into his own room to ponder what has happened to Asuka's feelings for him. Meanwhile, far, far away, a small figure watches Tokyo-3 on a mountain top. He whispers, "The Angels are not gone…" into the passing wind and he vanishes in a gust of wind. Shinji and Asuka will have to go to school the next day so how will Shinji face Asuka? What will happen at school? What do the Angels have to do with anything? Will they come back? Well find out next chapter!


	3. Chap: 2 Faces of Death

Key: "speech" 'thought' _flashback _**emphasizing**

Paring: Shinji x Asuka

A/N: Damn… Sorry for the long wait everyone(well it might not have been a long wait, cause I can't keep track of time well). The thing is, I lost power for about 3 days, so I couldn't get on my computer and type this up so that sucked so… Ok then but here it is, finally. R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Wish Upon a Star

Chapter 2: Faces of Death

Looking back on his life, Third Impact was probably the most difficult thing to live through. It took him a minute to realize that this was worse by a mile. 'Oh man… If surviving Third Impact, reconstructing Earth, and living on a broken Earth was hell, then this has to be divine judgment.'

Shinji was in his room after he ran from Asuka, and he had no idea what to do. He cried. He cried at the possibility of never confessing his love to Asuka. He cried for all the pain Asuka must be going through because of him. He cried, because she had no one loving her. He cried. Most of all, though, he cried because he wasn't good enough for Asuka. All he was, was a perverted baka, a spineless coward, who runs from everything. He is nothing compared to her. She's brave, caring, outgoing, competitive, brilliant, beautiful, and so much more. How she could even like someone like him was beyond him. His quiet tears soon became sobs and it was all he could do to not wail loudly and scream to the heavens.

Asuka was drained. She was so tired. Out on the balcony, she was sitting in a chair and overlooking a once glorious city named Tokyo-3. Now most of it is destroyed and rebuilding like the rest of the world. Three months ago, Third Impact was avoided by her invincible Shinji and most of the people of Earth decided to come back. Most of the people under the age of 50 that is. That left the world severely under populated so all of the world's governments encouraged couples to get married and have children. The only problem is Asuka wouldn't marry anyone in the world except for one guy by the name of Shinji Ikari.

Thinking of everything, Asuka thought, 'Everyone in the world has someone that loves them… except me. I have no one. My mother is gone. My father didn't come back. I have no siblings. I don't have my Shinji, because of everything I do to him. I have nothing. I… I have no one to call my own…' Asuka got up with teary eyes and walked inside and towards her room. While passing Shinji's room, she heard sobbing. Oh, how badly she wanted to go in there and soothe him. Kiss him, hold him, and tell him that everything would be alright. Tell him that she would always be there for him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. "He might just think that that is just pity for him. He'll push me away and run. He can't love me, he can't… and it's not like he's crying over me…" Asuka said out loud. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Shinji heard Asuka's words and he cried even harder. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep, but even in his dreams, he was haunted.

Asuka left for her own room and broke her heart as she did so. Asuka got into bed and fell asleep soon enough. In her sleep though, she was plagued by nightmares. In her nightmare, Asuka was back on the beach right after Third Impact. Shinji had just tried to strangle her, but didn't. "I feel sick," Asuka muttered. She saw Shinji glare daggers at her. He got up and turned away from her. "Where are you going Shinji?" she asked desperately. "Away," was his answer. "You aren't going to leave me here alone are you?" came her pleading. Shinji scoffed. "Since when did you want me to stay with you? Oh wait, we're the last people on Earth. You're pathetic. Why of all people on Earth did I have to get stuck with you? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, WHY YOU?" Shinji screamed to the heavens. Asuka started to cry a bit. "Shinji… I… I-I l-lo…" She cried to him desperately. He turned around and cut her off. "You what? You love me? How? All you ever do to me is hurt me. All you ever show is that you don't even like me. And you say you love me? If you really love me then why did you do all that? You don't love me," he said coldly. Shinji turned and walked away, getting further and further into the distance while Asuka kept on crying and calling his name.

In Shinji's dreams, he was at first with Asuka. They were at the park and walking together hand in hand. They were in love and everything was perfect. While walking by the lake however, a form blasted from the sky and cratered into the earth nearby. It was huge. It rose from the crater and formed into an Angel. Shinji immediately looked for a way to get to Nerv and into his Evangelion while trying to keep Asuka with him. Suddenly, Shinji was in his Eva and Asuka was in her red one, standing next to him. They were waiting for the Angel to turn a corner and launch their attack on it. As soon as the Angel turned the corner, Asuka sprang into action and jumped onto the Angel and held it down, while combating its AT field with her own. Shinji got back and started shooting the Angel with a rifle that appeared in his Eva's hands. The Angel then tossed Unit-02 away and went after it. Shinji seeing this, tossed the rifle away, and took out Unit-01's prog knife and went after the Angel. The Angel jumped and landed on top of Unit-02. It started to tear at the Eva and Asuka felt every bit of it. Her screams of agony met Shinji's ears and his Eva went berserk. Unit-01's mouth opened and it let out a roar to match Shinji's. They charged the Angel and tore it away from Unit-02 and started to strangle the Angel. From there the Angel transformed into Asuka and Shinji disappeared from his Eva and was on top of Asuka, strangling her. They were on the beach right after Third Impact. This time however, Shinji couldn't control his actions and when Asuka touched his face, he didn't let go. Instead his arms squeezed harder. Watching horrified, Shinji saw Asuka's life drain from her face and she closed her eyes with tears falling. When she died, Shinji had control again and he cried to the heavens. He was horrified at what he had done, he didn't care if he had no control or not, because **_he_** had killed Asuka. He screamed and screamed Asuka's name over and over again.

Meanwhile, standing on top of a mountain overlooking Tokyo-3, was a rather large, shady, roughly humanoid, figure. He observed the city and sighed. "The angels aren't gone. The Angel War has only begun, but have no fear children of God, for this time you will have more than just the Evangelions to defend you," he whispered into the air. With that, a gust of wind blew and his figure blew into the leaves and flew away.

The next morning, Shinji got up early as usual. He did his morning routine and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Asuka woke up next, did her morning routine as usual, went to the dining room table, and waited for Shinji to finish making breakfast.

Misato woke up last and as she went into the dining room, she noticed that Asuka was in a state similar to that of last night's. The only difference today was that Shinji seemed to be in that state, too. He was acting much like Asuka and very much in sync. 'Probably a remaining part of their sync training I guess. But that doesn't explain why Shinji has spaced out all of a sudden.' Misato was worried. "So how was your night kids?" she asked, instead of drinking her usual morning beer.

"I've had better…," they said in a monotone voice at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed halfheartedly and then went back to silence.

Shinji then served an uneventful breakfast. Afterwards, Misato saw them off to school. "Now it's time to call Kaji…" Misato muttered to herself while grabbing the phone. She punched in Kaji's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Moshi moshi," Kaji answered.

"Hey Kaji, it's Misato. Listen, could you do me a favor?"

"Hey Misato, and sure, what's up?"

"Well I'm not actually sure. Asuka has been acting weird since last night and Shinji has been, too, but starting this morning. Could you go and talk to Shinji for me, because I'm going to talk with Asuka."

"Alright. I'll pick them up after school then. I'll drop off Asuka at your place and then spend some male bonding time with Shinji, alright?"

"Ok, sounds great. After you talk to him though, you're going to tell me what happened, ok?"

"Yeah, I was going to do that anyway."

"Thanks Kaji, you're the best."

"Anything for you babe. See you."

Misato giggled. "Ok bye."

Pen Pen then pecked at Misato's leg gently. No one fed him this morning and he wanted some of the eggs that Shinji cooked for his breakfast.

Misato smiled and told Pen Pen, "Don't worry Pen, I'll make you something to eat." And with that she went into the kitchen.

Upon hearing that, Pen-Pen sweat dropped and slowly slid back into his fridge.

Meanwhile, Shinji and Asuka were walking to school in an uncomfortable silence. Asuka noticed that Shinji was more sullen than usual and in a mood similar to her own, so she decided to ask him what was wrong. "Hey Shinji."

"…"

"Shinji what's the matter?"

He turned away, not trusting himself to say anything.

'I knew it, he doesn't want to open up to me.' Asuka was so caught up in her own thoughts that that she walked into the street unknowingly. A truck was rushing right at her and she took no notice at all. It beeped its horn but no response from her.

As it got closer Shinji noticed and yelled to Asuka, "ASUKA, WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Asuka snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Shinji's voice. She looked around and saw the truck rushing at her. She froze in fear as she stared at the truck as it got closer and closer.

"Damn…," Shinji cursed as he charged out into the street to get to Asuka. He used his momentum to grab Asuka and bring her out of the way of the truck and to the other side. With Asuka in his arms, Shinji tripped on the sidewalk and tried his hardest to keep Asuka from getting hurt, so he fell back first onto the hard cement.

When they landed, Shinji was on his back, holding the back of his head, where he hit it on the ground, and Asuka was sitting dumbly on top of Shinji.

Shaking herself out of the daze she was in, Asuka looked around for her savior. Then realizing that she was on top of whoever it was, she looked down and saw Shinji. She froze as her mind raced while her heart soared with hope.

Shinji groaned and then looked at Asuka who looked like she was in a daze. "Asuka, are you ok?" Shinji asked quietly.

Blinking, Asuka's mind barely registered Shinji's question. "Um… I'm… fine. Not a scratch on me," she replied. It was then that she noticed that Shinji was holding his head in pain. She gasped, "Oh my god, Shinji, you're hurt!" and went straight for his head.

"Oww, oww, Asuka stop it, it's not bad, let go!" Shinji protested. He didn't want Asuka to worry about him. "And Asuka, could you get off me please?" Shinji politely asked, trying not to go red.

At first Asuka looked at him as if he was crazy. Then she realized that people might mistake what happened for something else. 'Very easily if they have a dirty mind I might add… though I wouldn't mind actually doing that… wait… Where did THAT come from?' she thought to herself. Blushing profusely, Asuka pushed herself off of Shinji and offered him a hand up.

Shinji took her hand and got up. His world spun and he nearly fell over. Instead, he ended up awkwardly half-hugging Asuka with his face right in her bust. Shinji went completely red and tried to get up again and this time he managed to do it, but wobbled a bit. "Sorry Asuka, don't hit me please, it was an accident!" Shinji squeaked.

Asuka was beyond words at what Shinji did. She didn't know whether to be angry or to be giggling like mad. She just blinked and then realized that they would be late for school if they don't hurry up and get moving. "Mein Gott! Shinji save it for later! We gotta get to school, god damn!" She exclaimed while taking Shinji by the hand and running and dragging him to school.

Shinji was trying to keep up with Asuka's pace, but couldn't and ended up being half dragged by Asuka. Even when they finally reached school, Asuka still kept running. She brought them to their classroom and walked right through the door a millisecond before the bell rang.

Everyone in the classroom was staring at the pair. They were eyeing the fact that they were holding hands. The girls looked jealously at Asuka while the guys watched Shinji. Shinji would have died many times over if looks could kill. Kensuke and Toji were the ones that stuck out however, because they had mixed expressions on their faces. They looked at Shinji with unreadable faces, because of all the feelings on it. The main expressions on their faces, however, were small, tiny, smirks that promised a lot of teasing later on.

Asuka noticed that and asked, "What? What happened?" Then she realized that she was still holding Shinji's hand. She threw his hand away while fighting off a blush and then hastily went to her seat while Shinji was catching his breath and went to his.

As soon as they turned on their laptops, Shinji and Asuka got bombarded by questions from the people in their class. Shinji wasn't really bothered by anyone, but Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari. Asuka, however, was being bothered by everyone in the class.

That lasted only a second as the teacher came into the classroom and Hikari did the morning routine. Then the teacher started his normal boring lesson in Pre-Second Impact life. Then the messaging began anew.

Asuka rolled her eyes and then began to answer all of her messages while stealing a few glances at Shinji. She noticed that he was also typing away so she just went back to her own answering.

Shinji on the other hand was just casually chatting with Kensuke and Toji:

* * *

KenHacker: yo Shinji, wat were u doing wit Asuka? 

SpinelessShin: nothing

SuperToji: common man u can tell us wat u did i mean u were holdin her hand for crying out loud

SpinelessShin: really i didnt do anything

KenHacker: sure u didnt do anything but what about her? then y did your gf go red then?

SuperToji: yea why did she? the newlyweds at it again?

SpinelessShin: WAT! get ur heads outa da gutter and she isnt my gf my god…

SuperToji: comon man tell us wat happened plz?

KenHacker: yea tell us we wont bite… much… lol

SuperToji: stfu Ken just tell us Shinji we're ur best friends man tell us

SpinelessShin: aw jeez im gona regret this later… ok this morning wen we were walkin to school Asuka walked into da street and she wasnt payin attention so she almost got run over by a truck but then i ran in and grabed her and got to the other side w/o getting hurt and then i triped on the sidewalk and fell on my back and Asuka was sittin on me…

SuperToji: HOLY SHIT SHE WAS ON U?

KenHacker: W&T? $H1NJ1 U D0G!

SpinelessShin: let me finish plz… god…and Ken stop usin hax0rz lingo

SuperToji: okok ill ask later and yea Ken stop that

KenHacker: wat he said and fine ill stop

SpinelessShin: ok so then Asuka got off and gave me a hand up and then she screamed somethin about bein late for school so then dragged me here.

* * *

Shinji wisely left out the part about him falling onto Asuka. 

Kensuke and Toji stayed silent for a full ten minutes, just staring at Shinji.

Shinji cringed under their stares and put his head on his desk as well as his hand on his face.

Later on, the lunch bell rang and the three stooges went up to the roof to eat. Kensuke and Toji were teasing Shinji about him and Asuka on the way up to the roof while Shinji was putting up a futile defense. As soon as they got to the roof, the girl in question came storming up the stairs and grabbed Shinji by the collar.

"Shinji… you forgot to make lunch…" She told him in a dangerously low voice.

Shinji was sweating bullets and shaking. He only muttered a small apology. "Sorry Asuka, I forgot…," he said.

Asuka sighed and let go of Shinji while Toji and Kensuke sat and watched amazed that she didn't yell at him. "Ok you get off this time. Don't get used to it, because this is just for saving me before," she told him and with that, she started off back to the staircase when everything started shaking.

Everyone looked up and what they saw made them freeze in shock and fear. An Angel was floating above Tokyo-3 and looked like it was falling.

* * *

A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffhangers rock! Wait till the next chapter to see what happens but just to tickle your fancy, here's a bit of a preview: 

The Angel looked like it was made of glass. It was in the shape of a preying mantis and had a red core bulging from where the stomach is supposed to be and it was the size of an Evangelion. The world's worst nightmare has come true. The Angels are back.


	4. Chap: 3 New Threat, New Ally

Key: "speech" 'thought' _flashback _**emphasizing**

Paring: Shinji x Asuka

A/N: Akk... Writers block strikes again… DAM! Well it's over now so back to writing yay! Oh and I also started a FMA fic so if you're a FMA fan then go read it when I publish it. Thanks you for all the reviews and such too. And I would like to thank my pre-reader, Necrokon, for doing a great job.

* * *

Everyone looked up and what they saw made them freeze in shock and fear. An Angel was floating above Tokyo-3 and looked like it was falling.

The Angel looked like it was made of glass. It was in the shape of a preying mantis and had a red core bulging from where the stomach is supposed to be and it was the size of an Evangelion. The world's worst nightmare has come true. The Angels are back.

Wish Upon a Star

Chapter 3: New Threat, New Ally

Shinji and Asuka immediately got the impulse to run to NERV, but then it was crushed because they knew NERV was no more.

Shinji, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke ran from the roof and into the building. They ran down to the street were everyone else was and then from there, no one knew what to do so they waited for something to happen.

The Angel landed a block away form the school and made an impact crater about the size of half a football field. Anything caught in there got vaporized. It bellowed out in a deep, booming, voice, "I am the 18th Angel, Kalkon. The Almighty sent me to finish what my brethren have started. Divine judgment has come!" Then it started to destroy the city. The only thing is it was being careful as if it was looking for something or someone.

The Evangelions were currently still inside the ocean of LCL that shrunk considerably over the last few months. They were now sticking out and watching over the ocean like giant sentinels. The problem is they couldn't be reached. An AT Field was surrounding them so nothing could get near them. At least that's what everyone else thinks. A familiar dark shadowy figure that seemed to float over the ocean of LCL floated over to the Evangelions. He reached out a hand and touched the AT field. At his touch, the field expanded and then wrapped itself around him. "Souls of the Evas, listen to my plea. Your children are in danger and only you can stop **them**. So free yourselves from this prison and HELP THE ONES YOU LOVE!" He commanded. With that he blew away into the wind once again.

The Angel found Shinji and Asuka. It bellowed, "It is time to face His judgment." It started to claw at them and they started to run. Kalkon gave chase while trying to get a clear shot at them.

The Angel managed to make an AT field and bock the former pilots' path. He slowly advanced upon them and stopped. It watched the two struggle to break the AT field in some way so they could escape in amusement. Then its scythe-like arm twitched and it boomed, "pilots of the Evangelions, you will face His wrath."

Shinji and Asuka stopped trying to break the AT field. They turned and faced the Angel as it bent down and opened its mouth and started for Asuka.

"NO!" Shinji commanded as he leapt in front of her and spread his arms. The Angel shot him a quizzical look. "Take me and only me. I was the one who was made into a god. Take only me. I'll take the punishment of all the sins created by man. Just don't hurt anyone else." 'And especially not Asuka.' Shinji thought and almost blurted out.

Asuka's heart shot when Shinji stepped in front of her. Then it went crashing down again when Shinji made his speech. 'So he doesn't care about me… he just wants to protect everyone as usual… no special person to save or anything… at least this way it won't hurt as bad when he faces judgment… and leaves me forever…' she tried to convince herself but knowing that it was useless.

The Angel nodded. "Fine let it be. You will be sentenced to Limbo, the only place worse than Hell, for 10000 years. Each second in there will feel like an eternity and all you will feel is pain in mind, body, and soul. Once your Limbo sentence if over however, you will be sent to Hell for a century. You already know what awaits you in Hell as you were there before. Then you will finally be at rest," it told Shinji quietly enough so that only the two pilots could hear.

Asuka was horrified. 'Shinji was in Hell already? When… Third Impact… That must have been it. He was in Hell during Third Impact… But he doesn't have to go through with it. He can't… He doesn't deserve it! He-' Her thoughts were cut short as Shinji spoke.

"I accept the terms of judgment… Take me now," Shinji said in a cold voice that chilled even the Angel to the bone.

Asuka's eyes widened. 'He's going through with it… HE'S GOING THROUGH WITH IT! WHY? WHY? NO! No! No… no… Don't go… Please don't leave me… not you too…' Then came the best and yet the worse thing she has ever heard in her life.

"Asuka… I'm sorry for leaving you… I-I just want you to know that… I-I love you too…" Shinji softly confessed. Then the Angel snapped its jaw around Shinji and he was gone. "This will be the last you ever see of the Angels on Earth. Remember His name in reverence for it was He that saved you all. Shinji Ikari," The Angel projected around the world in every language understandable by humans. With that, the last Angel started to dissipate and within seconds, it was gone completely.

Asuka started to break down. Her mind couldn't register the face that Shinji was gone for good until after the Angel faded. She started to cry and was fell to her knees in a second. Even as a speeding car pulled up right in front of her, she didn't look up. All her mind could do is think, 'Shinji is gone for good.'

Misato and Kaji quickly got out of the car and rushed to Asuka. They instantly noticed that Shinji was nowhere to be seen so they just nodded to each other and got Asuka into the car. As soon as the sobbing girl was secure, and Kaji was in the car, Misato fired up the engine and sped off towards her apartment.

On the way to Misato's apartment, Asuka started to calm down and think again. She stopped crying for the moment, looked around, and found that she was in Misato's car and from how things look outside, the person in question was driving, too. Asuka also noticed that Kaji was also in the car in the passenger seat. Seeing Misato with Kaji, even if they were same car and not even talking, made Asuka think about Shinji again. Of what it could have been like if Shinji told her that he loved her earlier. She started to cry again.

Kaji and Misato, both, noticed that Asuka stopped crying for a moment. They figured that she must have either cried herself to sleep or finally became aware that she wasn't still on the street. When she started to cry again, they know the latter was right.

Kaji turned around to check on Asuka and saw that she was crying but not as badly as before. He sighed and hung his head. 'Shinji… What happened to you to make her like this? You weren't even there…' Kaji pondered.

Misato had nearly identical thoughts. 'Shinji… What happened and were are you now? I hope your ok wherever you are… please be ok…'

* * *

A/N: Meh sorry for the short chapter but don't worry because I have lots in store for you guys in the next chapter. Stay tuned! Oh and hopefully the next chapter will come sooner because I am taking a vacation and will have lots of time to write. (Internet access too so I can update!) And to tickle your fancy here's a little preview.

The last thing he knew was darkness. When he looked around it was the exact opposite of darkness. It was bright all around and looking up, it was a cloudless blue sky. Looking down, he noticed that he was sitting on a cloud and that all around, the clouds seemed to be the floor. "Where am I?" He thought out loud.

"Don't you know your in Heaven, little one?" Came a voice from behind him.

He turned around and gasped at what he saw. It was a elderly man with many wrinkles on his face but had such kindness that it seemed to radiate around him. He had long snow white hair that reached his shoulders and an equally white beard that reached just above his stomach. He was even wearing white robes that seemed to glow. "Who are you and what do you mean I'm in Heaven?" he asked.

"No, no little one. The question is who are you?" The elderly man asked.

"I-I… I'm Shinji Ikari," He answered.

"Yes that's right. You're the savior of humanity and my human Avatar. I am God," the man calmly told Shinji.


	5. Chap: 4 Another Chance to Live

Key: "speech" 'thought' _flashback _**emphasizing**

Paring: Shinji x Asuka

A/N: HA! Told you I had loads of time to write! Well this one was quicker than the last, wasn't it? Ok maybe not… Well I did get massive inspirations, but I was too busy having fun on my vacation… ok then on with the story and thanks for the reviews everyone! Oh and sorry if the story is progressing too fast for some of your tastes, but this is my first fic so I'm experimenting with my own writing style and such.

Pre-read by: Necrokon

* * *

The last thing he knew was darkness. When he looked around it was the exact opposite of darkness. It was bright all around and looking up, it was a cloudless blue sky. Looking down, he noticed that he was sitting on a cloud and that all around; the clouds seemed to be the floor. "Where am I?" He thought out loud.

"Don't you know you're in Heaven, little one?" Came a voice from behind him.

He turned around and gasped at what he saw. It was an elderly man with many wrinkles on his face but, had such kindness that it seemed to radiate around him. He had long snow white hair that reached his shoulders and an equally white beard that reached just above his stomach. He was even wearing white robes that seemed to glow. "Who are you and what do you mean I'm in Heaven?" he asked.

"No, no little one. The question is who are you?" The elderly man asked.

"I-I… I'm Shinji Ikari," He answered.

"Yes, that's right. You're the savior of humanity and my human Avatar. I am God," the man calmly told Shinji.

**Wish Upon a Star**

**Chapter 4: Another Chance to Live**

Misato and Kaji brought a still crying Asuka into her apartment and she was put down on the couch.

"Asuka calm down. It's me Misato," Misato tried to calm the girl so they could find out what happened.

Asuka cried even harder, but did give an answer to Misato's unasked question. "SHINJI… IS GONE!... HE WAS TAKEN… BY THE ANGEL!... To go to… Limbo… the only place… worse than Hell… for… 10000… years…" Asuka managed to gasp in between sobs.

Misato and Kaji's eyes widened at that, but Asuka still wasn't done.

"He's then… going to Hell… again… for another… 100 years… He said that… he was… protecting everyone… but… before he… left… he… told me… that… t-that… HE SAID HE LOVED ME!" Asuka screamed. Then she went back to crying.

Misato and Kaji were stunned because of two things. One; Shinji was in Hell before and two; he told Asuka that he loved her.

Kaji could only grimace. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He, like everyone else, didn't want to accept the fact that Shinji was gone.

Misato on the other hand, went over to Asuka and embraced her while crying.

Kaji went over to the couch and sat down with the two crying girls. He sighed and joined in the embrace.

After a while, Kaji got up and bid them goodbye. As he was leaving, he looked back and whispered, "Sleep well girls. I'll be back soon I hope…" Then he left.

Meanwhile, Shinji was having a nice long conversation with God.

"Y-y-your… G-god?" Shinji managed to stutter.

"Yes, but please don't be so nervous around me. All of mankind are my children," God told Shinji.

Shinji blinked. "Umm… sorry," came Shinji's auto-response.

"Ah, that's my Shinji, always apologizing," God sighed. "Alright then. You're probably wondering why you're here in Heaven instead of Hell or Limbo, correct?" God asked.

"Yeah… and what do you mean I'm your human Avatar?" Shinji quizzically asked.

"Well to answer why you're here, well it's because all that you went through was a test. It was a test to see if you're really worthy to become my Avatar and be the savior of the human race. I'm sorry for putting you through all of that pain, but it was necessary," God grimaced at the last part when he said it. "And to answer your other question, you are basically me in a human form. Your soul is pure and you are completely selfless. Almost everything you do is for someone else. You only do things for yourself if you need to, correct?" God clarified.

"I-I… That's true… I never really thought about who I do anything for. But it is true. I always do things for others, even if they hate me… I don't want anyone to hate me so I try to be useful and make everyone like me…" Shinji answered God.

"Exactly. You are also full of love. You love everyone around you and would give your life to protect them if need be. You already demonstrated that when I sent my messengers, specifically the last one. Now you are wondering why mankind needs an Avatar," God continued.

"Um… Yeah. Why do they need me? Aren't the angels gone now? I mean… If they were a test for me, then why bother? They don't need me right now… Unless… unless something is going to happen in the future?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. The world will need you once again when they come. The only things outside of my control are going to try to invade Earth. The Damned Legion of the Devil is your threat. My messengers cannot help mankind, because they have only a fraction of the power of the Legion. Their numbers will overwhelm us and then Heaven will break and all will be turned to chaos. That is why we cannot help and mankind must fight alone," God was clearly unhappy about not being able to give any assistance, but he couldn't help it.

Shinji was in a state of pure terror. If something can defeat God, then how were they going to win, let alone survive against it?

"Shinji, I know what your thinking. You will be able to win that war. Don't worry about it. I have my complete faith in you," God told Shinji with a smile.

"Well… alright then…" Shinji started before God interrupted him.

"Shinji come with me. I need to show you something," God held out his hand to Shinji.

Shinji grabbed his hand and God suddenly pulled. Surprised, Shinji was about to pull back when he realized that he can see himself. "W-what j-just happened?" Shinji nervously asked.

"Don't worry; this is just astral-projection. One of the many things you can do when your powers are fully awakened. Now follow me," God waved for Shinji to follow.

Shinji followed God and they descended through the clouds and rapidly dropped to Japan, or more specifically, Tokyo-3. When they finally landed, God brought Shinji to Misato's apartment. Floating on inside, they had no need to open the door because they were in spirit forms; Shinji saw Asuka and Misato on the couch crying their eyes out.

"Sorry for leaving you…" Shinji whispered.

Asuka immediately looked up and hopefully looked for Shinji. Not seeing him, she started to cry again. This time she was stammering words out, "Sh-shinji… I-I could have… sworn I heard him… say he was sorry…"

Shinji sighed with guilt and floated over to Asuka and hugged her. At least, he tried to. He went right through Asuka and nothing happened.

God finally spoke up, "Shinji, come. It's time to go." God then started out the door.

Shinji sullenly followed God and they did not talk until they got back into Heaven and Shinji was in his own body.

"Shinji, I need to ask you something. What would you sacrifice for them?" God asked with a dead serious face.

"Anything… I would give anything for them…" Shinji whispered.

"Shinji, we need to awaken your powers and after that you can go home to your loved ones, but it's a long process. It will take more than two years if we do this in Heaven, but," God said and then hesitated.

"But what? Is there a way to make it faster? Please tell me. I want to get back home!" Shinji demanded.

God looked away and gently said, "There is a way… it will take a bit less than a year, but… you're going to have to go to Hell to do that…"

Shinji's eyes widened at that, but then his resolve steeled. "I'll do it then. I'll go to Hell so I can get home faster. I already told you, I'll do anything for them and this is to make them happy," said Shinji.

God looked like he was about to cry. "I can show you how to portal to Hell, but your on your own from there. Once your powers are fully awakened, you will be sent back to Earth. Are you sure you want to do this, Shinji?" God asked for the final time.

"Yes. Show me," Shinji accepted.

Meanwhile a familiar dark, shadowy, and roughly humanoid figure was standing on top of a skyscraper in Tokyo-3. "Everything is set. The pawns are in place, the king is protected, and the strategy is completed. It will start in due time, but for now, children of God, sleep and rest well. Your Evas will awaken to protect you soon enough," he whispered and then threw off the shroud of darkness around him, revealing what he is to the world.

* * *

A/N: HA! How do like that for the end of a chapter? Well then stay tuned because I still have loads more! By the way, I'm making a sequel to this. This will be the story before the Damned Legion invades Earth, so the sequel will be the actual thing and such and junk… ok enough from me. Here's the preview of the next chapter: 

On the LCL ocean beach on the outskirts of Tokyo-3, 2 small figures washed up onto the shore. Upon closer inspection, one would see that one was a girl about the age of 15, with hair down to her shoulders. The other was a boy around the same age with a messy head of hair. They were obviously naked but that was expected if they just came from the LCL. One would wonder what they were because the girl's hair was the oddest color of azure while the boy's was the oddest shade of gray…


	6. Interlude 2

Another Interlude…

A/N: Ok everyone, sorry for not updating for a while but getting into school and getting settled down is hard and I shall be updating soon ok? I have just no time until today to even do anything constructive and stuff so… please be patient and I promise you that the next chapter will be interesting. Oh and to help you along a bit, here's a bit of the next chapter!

* * *

A familiar dark, shadowy, and roughly humanoid figure was standing on top of a skyscraper in Tokyo-3. "Everything is set. The pawns are in place, the king is protected, and the strategy is completed. It will start in due time, but for now, children of God, sleep and rest well. Your Evas will awaken to protect you soon enough," he whispered and then threw off the shroud of darkness around him, revealing what he is to the world. 

The one on top of the skyscraper finally revealed himself. He was about 6 feet tall, slim, had white hair, sharp hazel eyes, and even though he had white hair, he looked to be around the age of 17. He was wearing baggy black pants that seemed to glow with a strange darkness, a loose black tee shirt that also seemed to glow wit darkness, a red and dark blue overcoat that gave off an aura of righteousness, black and red boots, and carried with him 4 swords, one at each side and 2 strapped to his back. "I am Titan..."

On the LCL ocean beach on the outskirts of Tokyo-3, 2 small figures washed up onto the shore. Upon closer inspection, one would see that one was a girl about the age of 15, with hair down to her shoulders. The other was a boy around the same age with a messy head of hair. They were obviously naked but that was expected if they just came from the LCL. One would wonder what they were because the they were both albino, and girl's hair was the oddest color of azure while the boy's was the oddest shade of gray.

The boy woke first and experienced extreme nausea. He sat up and held his stomach in pain while trying to get a better hold of himself. The last thing he remembered was having his own head popped off by a giant purple monster. "Uhhhhggggg… Is this… Rebirth?" He whispered into the air.

As he whispered that, the girl started to wake. She got up slowly and opened her eyes. "Tabris?" she hesitantly asked.

"No… I am no longer Tabris, just as you are no longer Lilith. I am now merely Kaworu Nagisa and you are merely Rei Ayanami. We are only Lilum now…"

* * *

And there you have it. Well, I'll see you all soon when I update next! 


	7. Chap: 5 Thy Hearts Shall Bleed

Disclaimer: I don't own the song I used here… it's owned by Michelle Branch… and dammit I already said that I didn't own NGE I didn't plan on making another disclaimer… well no more from now on! I hope…

* * *

Key: "speech" 'thought' _flashback _**emphasizing**

Paring: Shinji x Asuka

A/N: Uhhhh I messed up with the last title… I planned to add in something but couldn't so… oh well here's the chapter! Yea I know finally but real life was biting my backside like shit so… Oh and thank you to my pre-reader: Necrokon… um I think I spelt your name wrong… or not… On with the story!

Edit: Ok this is the pre-read version of it!

* * *

A familiar, dark, shadowy, and roughly humanoid figure was standing on top of a skyscraper in Tokyo-3. "Everything is set. The pawns are in place, the king is protected, and the strategy is completed. It will start in due time, but for now, children of God, sleep and rest well. Your Evas will awaken to protect you soon enough," he whispered and then threw off the shroud of darkness around him, revealing what he is to the world. 

The one on top of the skyscraper finally revealed himself. He was about 5'11 feet tall, slim, had white hair, sharp hazel eyes, and even though he had white hair, he looked to be around the age of 17. He was wearing baggy black pants that seemed to glow with a strange darkness, a loose black tee shirt that also seemed to glow with darkness, a red and dark blue overcoat that gave off an aura of righteousness, black and red boots, and carried with him four swords, one at each side and two strapped to his back. "I am Titan..."

On the LCL ocean beach on the outskirts of Tokyo-3, two small figures washed up onto the shore. Upon closer inspection, one would see that one was a girl about the age of 15, with hair down to her shoulders. The other was a boy around the same age with a messy head of hair. They were obviously naked, but that was expected if they just came from the LCL. One would wonder what they were because the they were both albino, and the girl's hair was the oddest color of azure, while the boy's was the oddest shade of gray.

The boy woke first and experienced extreme nausea. He sat up and held his stomach in pain while trying to get a better hold of himself. The last thing he remembered was having his own head popped off by a giant purple monster. "Uhhhhggggg… Is this… Rebirth?" He whispered into the air.

As he whispered that, the girl started to wake. She got up slowly and opened her eyes. "Tabris?" she hesitantly asked.

"No… I am no longer Tabris, just as you are no longer Lilith. I am now merely Kaworu Nagisa and you are merely Rei Ayanami. We are only Lilim now…"

Wish Upon a Star

Chapter 5: Thy Hearts Shall Bleed

* * *

__

**_Shinji Ikari_**

**_R.I.P. 2001 – 2016_**

**_The savior of the world, may you rest in peace knowing that you have saved millions of lives every time you fought. _**

**_

* * *

_**

The next day in the Katsuragi household, Misato was at NERV, now the defense station of the world, setting up a funeral for Shinji, while Asuka was pent up in her room with the radio playing, trying to forget what happened the day before. Much to her dismay, a love/tragedy song way playing, it was "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch and it almost perfectly portrayed Asuka's current feelings.

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by _

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Asuka was lying on her bed and wrapped herself up tightly in her sheets, trying not to cry again. She didn't want to remember that her Shinji was gone. She didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't want any of that to happen.

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right _

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

If only she could have told him earlier that she loved him. Then at least, she could have had something to look back to, but all she had was Shinji's pain caused by her. She gave him so much pain so she couldn't have gotten lost in his eyes and be in his arms.

_Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time _

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

It was then that she remembered a saying that she heard long ago. "Be careful what you wish for." She had wished for Shinji to love her and he did love her. The thing was, wishes have a tendency of biting you back after you get what you want.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

And then the stars fall and I lie awake  
You are my shooting star

The shooting star… She remembered that it was only two nights ago that she had made that wish. Asuka got up out of her bed, shut off the radio, washed up in the bathroom, and started to get ready for school. She knew that she would be bored at home and her mind would just return to Shinji again and so will her pain. School was the best thing at the moment for her to get her mind off the events of the past two days, or so she kept telling herself.

A couple of minutes later, at ten in the morning, Asuka was walking off to school. Upon her arrival, everything went as usual as if she was late until she arrived at her classroom. Something was definitely out of place there. There was a student there that she could have sworn was dead. Rei Ayanami was sitting at her usual seat in the classroom. What was more, there was a new kid there. The kid was a boy with messy gray hair and eerie red eyes all too similar to Rei's.

Asuka took her seat and as soon as she opened her laptop, Hikari messaged her.

ClassRep2A: Asuka! Plz tell me that its not true!!!!!!!!

RedHot: wat r u talking about?

ClassRep2A: about him!!!

RedHot: who?!??!

ClassRep2A: … shinji…

Asuka's eyes widened and her shoulders slumped a bit.

RedHot: hes dead…

ClassRep2A: oh no…

RedHot: and wats worse he died to save us all and showed me up again!

Hikari looked up at Asuka and shot her an offended look.

ClassRep2A: ASUKA!!!!!!!! is all u care about ur pride? what about him? what about shinji? doesnt he mean anything to u? i know u asuka i know that u at least liked him

RedHot: … please dont say anymore… at least not here…

ClassRep2A: alright ill leave u alone now but if you want to talk then just find me after class k?

RedHot: k…

The lunch bell rang and all of the students filtered out of the room except for Asuka and the new kid.

He walked up to Asuka and studied her a bit while she had her head down just resting.

"You know that he's not dead…" he started.

Asuka's head shot up and looked Kaworu dead in the eye. She whispered in a dangerously low voice, "Who are you talking about?"

"Shinji of course," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Asuka's eyes narrowed and studied him, "Who are you and how do you know who Shinji is?"

He just simply stated, "Shinji and I became friends while you were in a coma. You know Asuka, he talked about you a lot. Oh, and by the way, I was your replacement pilot while you were out. No offence or anything, but I was much better than you at piloting."

Asuka looked angry and was about to shout something, but he interrupted her.

"The reason being was that I was an Angel so I could set my sync ratio at any percentage I wanted to. Do not worry, because I am no longer one of them and no longer your enemy," he concluded.

Asuka's anger died down and she felt a bit weak. "Why though? Why did you say that Shinji's not dead?" Asuka asked.

Kaworu closed his eyes and opened them again with resolve. "I cannot tell you anything because my Lord commanded it. I can tell you this however, he is not gone. By the way, I'm Kaworu," he said as he turned. He then walked away from a dumbfounded Asuka.

"He's kind of weird isn't he?"

Asuka turned and blinked. There was a guy who was about 5'11 feet tall, slim, sharp hazel eyes, and had silvery white hair which seemed to gleam. He looked to be around the age of 17. He was wearing baggy black pants, a loose black tee shirt, a red and dark blue overcoat, and black and red boots 'What the hell? I could have sworn he wasn't here a second ago… he's weird, too wearing that…' "um… yea… I guess…" she said lamely.

He seemed disappointed at that. "Asuka Langley Soryu, the 2nd Child, designated pilot of Eva. ¾ German, ¼ Japanese, born in Japan, but was raised in Germany. Fluent in English, German, and Japanese. Pilot of Unit 02 and roommate," he coughed, "former roommate of Shinji Ikari and current roommate of Misato Katsuragi, I expected a wittier response from you," he eerily stated while staring into her cerulean eyes with his own piercing green.

Asuka's breath was caught and her eyes were as wide as saucers. 'How the hell did he know that? '

"Relax. I mean no harm. I'm…" He hesitated a moment before continuing. "I'm with NERV… My name is Hae Long Chen and I have German blood like you, Japanese like you too, and Chinese blood coursing through my veins. I'm a pilot, but not an Eva pilot, thus not one of the Children. I'm also a Brigade, or 1 star, General in the Chinese Army, and fluent in German, English, and all Asian languages," Hae finished.

"Wow that's quite a lot there…" Asuka said.

He looked disappointed again, but shrugged and looked at her as if expecting her to say something else.

Asuka realized that she still didn't ask how he found her and why and how he got into the room. "Ummm… how did you find me, why, and how did you get into this room?" Asuka asked.

"Finally… Well I found you from your roommate, who just so happened to be the one who sent me too, and I am with NERV as…" He faltered for a second, "um… well let's just say me and Kaji work together sometimes…"

Asuka just nodded and wondered why Misato sent him.

As if to answer her question, he took out an envelope, walked over to Asuka, took her hand, which Asuka recoiled a bit at, and put the sealed envelope into it. Still holding her hand, he looked into her eyes. He took one hand, shut her eyes and let go of her.

When Asuka opened her eyes a split second later, he was gone. She looked down into her hand and just stared at the envelope which read "To Asuka" on it in what she could swear was Shinji's handwriting. She tensely opened the envelope and took out its contents. She unfolded the paper inside and read what was on it:

* * *

Dear Asuka, 

You must really hate me for leaving you just like that. Well I had to because I couldn't let you suffer. I thought that I would be in limbo by now but I'm just going to be in Hell for the next year. Please Asuka, wait for me to come back so we can be together, but I can understand if you won't. I'm just a baka hentai anyways, so don't wait for me just to make me happy because you feel guilty for all the pain you caused me. Just find someone that you really love and be happy. December 12th 2016. I'll be back on the 1st of next December. I'll love you always even if you don't even like me back.

Shinji

* * *

Asuka was nearly in tears as she finished reading the letter. She kept trying to recompose herself, but the tears kept threatening to fall. 'Dammit, I can't be caught crying in front of all the other students… Dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT!' She squeezed her eyes shut and a few tears leaked out as she held the letter close to her chest. 

Unluckily for her, Toji and Kensuke walked in as soon as it happened. They stopped dead in their tracks with wide eyes as they watched the few tears fall.

* * *

A/N: Well that's enough for now! Hehe I love cliffhangers and long long long waits :D. just kidding about the waits part I hate them as much as you guys do so I'll try to come out with a new chapter soon ok? Alright see ya! Oh and instead of the regular ending, here's my first omake ever!

* * *

Omake 

Asuka realized that she still didn't ask how he found her and why and how he got into the room. "Ummm… how did you find me, why, and how did you get into this room?" Asuka asked.

"Finally… Well I found you from your roommate, who just so happened to be the one who sent me too, and I am with NERV as…" He faltered for a second, "um… well let's just say me and Kaji work together sometimes…" he said.

Asuka eyed him weirdly and glared at him.

"OK OK I'M GAY! Happy now? Me and Kaji are dating…" he blurted out while falling to his knees.

A second later Kaji pokes his head through one of the windows and asked, "Who called my name? Oh it's you Hae. Hi Asuka what's up?"

Asuka was speechless. 'Shit… that was not what I was aiming for…'

Kaji climbed through and picked up Hae who was a bit red and then they started kissing while a disgusted Asuka twitched and fainted.

Meanwhile, Gendo appears out of nowhere and walks up to them. Then in a moment of insanity, he gayly asked, "Hey guys have room for one more?"

Kaji looked up and screemed, "HELL YEA!"

Hae wacked Kaji in the back of his head and then stomped off.

"What?" Kaji asked to no one in particular while Gendo just shook his head.


	8. Discontinued

Ummmm... Yea... I'm discontinuing this fic... But the good news is, I'm redoing Wish Upon a Star! Hopefully, the rewrite will be much better than this one. To me, after rereading this fic a couple of times, I started to noticed that my skills are not on par with my usual writing. (The stuff I do elsewhere for other things)

SO I'm rewriting this fic as Angel's Avatar. Look for it. Later!


End file.
